


Dark, now

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Dark [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Holly and Gary are missing and Toby will do anything to get them back. Schillinger has a few ideas.<br/>Contains extremely messed-up themes and situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, now

His children were missing, and it was his fault.  
God, it was days now.  
Days crawling by in this godforsaken place.  
Days of wishing he was dead.  
Days of hoping they would return.  
Sister Pete wouldn’t talk to him because of Keller and his manipulations, and Toby needed someone to talk to.  
Desperately  
Keller tried, but Toby couldn’t trust him with his problems anymore.  
For fear Chris would dump him and go right back to Vern.  
Vern.  
Fucking Vern Schillinger did this, to avenge his dead son Andrew.  
Even though he’d killed Andrew, Vern still blamed Toby for turning Andrew against him.  
Toby would do anything to bring Gary and Holly back safe.  
Anything.  
Maybe it was time to have a talk with Vern.  
*  
Keller’s chest moved as he slept, muscles flexing even in his relaxed state.  
Always on alert.  
Toby thought of touching him, all alone with a sleeping Chris in the pod as he paced.  
He reached out a finger, but pulled it back.  
He yearned for Chris, but couldn’t trust him.  
Didn’t agent Taylor say he’d murdered some young gay guys after raping them?  
How could he trust a monster like that?  
Was there anyone in this place that was innocent?  
Toby stroked Chris’ cheek and then went back to his bunk.  
He tried to sleep, but it was useless.  
He tossed and turned.  
He had to make a deal with the devil to save his children.  
*  
“Anything you want,” said Toby.  
“What?” asked Vern. “I don’t know anything about your kids being gone.”  
“You do. You did it.”  
“Nope,” said Vern innocently.  
“They are safe for now, but I want them back alive. Please. I’ll do anything you want.”  
“Anything? Be careful what you ask for,” said Vern, one ice-blue eye regarding him with obvious interest.  
“You can kill me if you want. I’ll kill someone for you.”  
“Interesting thought Beecher. What if I wanted Chris dead?”  
“Then I’d do him. For my kids, I would.”  
“No. He’s more fun alive. So are you Bitcher. It’s been real fun seeing you squirm over those lovely blond kids.”  
“Please.” He sounded desperate now.  
“Fine. I’ll let them go if you get on your knees for me. Deal?”  
“Yes,” said Toby. “Yes, sir.”  
That would be a terrible thing, but he could endure it to save Gary and Holly.  
Vern smiled and they left to go under the stairs.  
*

It was stuffy and dark, and Toby watched as Vern unzipped his pants.  
Just like old times.  
“Suck it sweetpea,” said Vern.  
Toby did, with an enthusiasm he didn’t really feel.  
Vern had taught him well.  
His old master climaxed, and he took it all gratefully, swallowing every drop of semen.  
Keller would hate this, but what could he do?  
Toby let Vern have him every day for a week, in every way he had before.  
He knew it was what he had to do, and so he bore it with a perverse sense of pride.  
Being a bitch was all he was good at after all.  
He’d sing torch songs in drag if that’s what it took, let Vern parade him naked with a dog collar on his neck around all of Oz for his kids.  
Merely letting Vern fuck him till he was sore was a small price to pay.  
He used some tricks Keller had taught him, knowing Chris would resent him for it.  
It was a profound betrayal of their love.  
He didn’t tell Chris, but Chris suspected something.  
At the end of the week Vern smiled and said: “You’ve been a good boy, so I’ll tell Hank to let your kids go.”  
“Thank you sir. I’ll do whatever else you want.”  
“Yes, let’s keep this up for while.”  
Toby nodded, it was a small price to pay after all.  
*  
Gary and Holly were returned safe, if worried and Toby swore never to endanger them again.  
They’d need therapy, but they were alive and unharmed.  
He kept his deal with Vern, knowing Chris must know by now.  
Well, let him hurt.  
*  
“You fucker,” said Chris. “You let Vern fuck you.”  
“Did he tell you?” asked Toby. “He likes to gloat. Yes I did. You still love me Chris? Knowing I went back to daddy to save my kids. Knowing I let him fuck my ass to save those kids. Knowing I let him do everything you did to me, and some things you never thought of. The guy is real inventive in the sack.”  
“You are mine Toby. I’ll never let him have you.”  
“Might have to kill me Chris.”  
“I wouldn’t do that. You know I wouldn’t.”  
“You think so,” said Toby bitterly.  
Chris crowded him against the wall of the pod and kissed him fiercely.  
Toby responded despite himself, and he knew he still had those feelings for Chris; he couldn’t cut them out of his chest even if he wanted to.  
Then Chris let Toby go, slumped against the wall breathlessly.  
He was hard as a rock and confused.  
*  
“I’m not letting you go just yet,” said Vern. “Chris will hate it.”  
“Yes,” said Toby. He would.  
“Good. Now get on your knees bitch,” he said good-naturedly.  
Toby did, and let his old master have him, and fill him completely.  
He even came this time, with Vern’s blunt teeth in his pale neck.  
Those would leave marks, like the welts from Vern’s belt that would drive Chris crazy when he saw them.  
Vern didn’t even use the belt that much, just to hold him in place while Vern worked his former bitch over hard.  
It didn’t even hurt that much.  
Toby wasn’t afraid of pain anyway.  
He was grateful that Vern didn’t let anyone else use him, or watch them as they fucked.  
This was between them, a secret that only Chris knew about.  
There was an intimacy about being owned by someone who knew what they wanted.  
Toby liked that in a master and Vern sure was one.  
He bore Vern’s ugly mark, not just on his ass, but also all the way down deep in his soul.  
Chris had marked him just as strongly, and with equal passion.  
Chris was plotting murderous things by now, if he knew anything about him at all.  
But he was back where he truly belonged.  
There was a sense of comfort about it, a familiarity he craved after all.  
He knew his place in the world at last.  
He was a born bitch, Chris had said so, and he’d prove it all over again.


End file.
